


Hey Tommy

by Mswriter07



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Death Cure ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Alive and so are you.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Hey Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is the first time I'm writing anything in the Maze Runner trilogy. Binge watched all three movies the other day and needed to give Newtmas their happy ending. I hope you enjoy the fluff.

Thomas started to wake up after he was rescued and found an arm around his waist. He glanced behind him and found Newt sleeping behind him. He had thought Newt was dead but he was cleaned up and very much alive. He turned over so he was facing Newt and looked over his face and arms and Newt looked healed from the infection. He brushed Newt’s hair off his face and Newt started to wake up too. He glanced down at their positions then back up to Thomas. 

“Hey, Tommy. How are you feeling?”

“Alive and so are you. What happened?”

“Brenda gave me the serum after you ran off and helped me to the flight carrier. I was passed out when you initially got on the carrier.”

“Damn.” 

“I didn’t want to be away from you. Things are changing and hopefully, we’re good.”

“We’re good. I have a better serum if it hasn’t broken yet.” Thomas said as he patted his pockets down. He found the tube in his left pocket and held it up for Newt to see. 

“How?”

“It’s made from my own blood. It’ll cure you entirely.” 

Newt leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Thomas’s and Thomas returned the kiss. Thomas pulled away and said, “Give me a minute to find someone to give you this.”

“Okay. I’ll be here.” Newt replied.

“Be right back,” Thomas whispered and kissed Newt’s cheek before he got out of bed. He went to the front of the tent and looked outside. He found them on a beach and the others were working on housing and shelters. He walked down the beach and found Vince and he asked, “Is there a medical person around? Newt’s awake and I want to give him the last of my serum to finish curing him.”

“Yeah. I’ll be there in a moment with somebody.”

“Cool.” Thomas went back to the medical tent and found Newt on the edge of the bed sitting up.

Thomas walked over to Newt and Newt pulled him between his legs and held his hips. Thomas leaned in and Newt met him in the middle as they started to actually kiss. Newt pulled Thomas closer and he ran his tongue along his bottom lip and Thomas opened his mouth. Newt threaded his fingers into Thomas’s hair and Thomas tugged on Newt’s hair.

Newt pulled away to catch his breath before he dove back into the kissing. Thomas wrapped his free arm around Newt’s shoulders and moaned against Newt’s mouth. Newt slipped his hand under Thomas’s shirt and his hand brushed against the gauze. Thomas hissed as he caught his breath before he moved his mouth against Newt’s throat. “Jesus, Tommy.”

“Just Tommy.” Thomas breathed against Newt’s shoulder.

“We are going to have to find somewhere private,” Newt said.

“In a minute,” Thomas said.

“Okay. Clothes are getting a bit tight.” Newt said as he nuzzled Thomas’s neck. 

The tent flap opened and Vince and the doctor came in and the boys wrapped up in each other. The doctor cleared her throat and Thomas straightened up but didn’t let go of Newt. He fingered the tube in his hand and Vince nodded to him and he handed it to the doctor to administer to Newt. Newt took Thomas’s hand in his and said, “I’ll survive.”

Thomas let go of his bottom lip and said, “I know. It’s just I watched you die and you’re here and I don’t want to let you go ever.”

“I won’t let go of you either. We’re stuck together.”

The doctor moved around Thomas to Newt’s other side and set his arm to give him the injection and while Newt was looking at Thomas’s face the doctor injected the serum and Newt didn’t even flinch. Thomas glanced at Newt’s neck and his forearms and found his skin cleared up even more. He met Newt’s eyes again and grinned.

“How do you feel?” The doctor asked.

“Feeling great.”

“Can we go now?” Thomas asked.

“Yeah just take it easy and take some gauze and tape with you for your injury.”

“Okay. I can do that.” Thomas said.

Newt picked up the gauze packs and half-used roll of tape. “Thank you doctor for everything.” He stood up and tugged gently on Thomas’s hand still in his and they walked outside into the sun. Newt put the tape and gauze in one of his side pockets and let go of Thomas’s hand so he could pull his long sleeve shirt off and tossed it over his shoulder before he took Thomas’s hand again in his while they walked away from the camp to the other side of the beach.

“Where do you want to go?” Thomas asked.

“Out of sight and somewhere private,” Newt said as he had them pause so he could kiss Thomas again. Thomas deepened the kiss and nudged Newt to walk backward as he held his hips and they continued to kiss.

A few steps closer to the treeline, the two were interrupted by Brenda and Minho who jogged closer, Minho saw Newt halfway undressed and the two gripping at each other to stay steady. “Where are you guys going?” Minho asked.

“Finding a little privacy for the moment,” Newt said.

Brenda looked over the two and found they were flushed and very handsy with each other. “I explored this section of the beach. The should be a medium-sized pool of water through the trees that has warm water. Deep enough to swim in if you want. Dinner’s in a couple of hours.”

“Thanks,” Thomas said. He took the lead and tugged Newt to follow him through the trees to the pool.

When they had disappeared into the trees, Minho asked, “What are they doing?”

“Reacquainting themselves with each other and probably relieving some of the sexual tension they developed.”

“So they’re going to have sex together?”

“Most likely a few times before dinner,” Brenda said as she started back to the shelters. Minho followed.

At the pool of water, Newt dropped his shirt onto the sand and he crouched down to untie his boots. “Are we going swimming?”

“That’s the plan,” Newt said.

Thomas toed his boots off and pulled all of his clothes off and checked the bandage and found the wound wasn’t bleeding so he pulled it off and set it off to the side to get when they went back to the camp. He stepped to the edge of the water and noticed it had a shallow end and a deeper end. He stepped into the shallow end and walked until it was up to his knees. He glanced at Newt and Newt grinned before he joined Thomas in the water.

The two got comfortable at the side of the pool and sat down in the water. Thomas hissed as the bullet wound went under the warm water but he let out a breath a moment later when the pain eased. “You all right?”

“Yeah. Now can I kiss you?” He asked as he twisted closer to Newt.

“Very much so.” 

Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt’s shoulders and they went back to kissing. Newt grew bold and moved his hand down to Thomas’s lap and stroked his hip. Thomas leaned into the touch and Newt gripped him gently in his palm and stroked him. Thomas groaned into Newt’s mouth and his hand joined Newt’s in the water and started to stroke Newt in time with their kisses. Newt pulled away and panted and he couldn’t help the noises Thomas was pulling from him. Their gaze didn’t break until they came in the water and they collapsed against each other. 

“I think we’re going to be doing this a lot,” Thomas said against Newt’s sweat-slicked shoulder.

“Yes, we are. We’re going to have to build our own little residence so we have privacy.”

“We can do that. Let’s have a swim and relax then we’ll go to dinner.” Thomas kissed Newt and slipped past him to the deeper end of the pool. 

An hour and a half later as the sun started to set the two got out of the pool and pulled their pants on and balled up their other clothing and picked up their boots to carry back to the camp. Newt threaded their fingers together again and they walked back to camp. Where seating had been built out the two dropped their clothes and shoes and Newt pulled Thomas into his lap. 

Thomas glanced behind him to find that Newt had his quirky smirk on his face and he couldn’t help it as he turned further into Newt’s lap and brought their mouths together again. They needed to be careful with the public displays of affection but at the moment Thomas didn’t care - he had his Newt back and he wasn’t letting go anytime soon.

The group saw they had returned and were still attached at the mouths and they applauded their aliveness and Brenda shouted good-naturedly, “Get a room you two.”

Two middle fingers greeted the group, and the two wrapped their arms back around the other as they put their foreheads together to just look at each other. They were going to be okay. They settled back against the grass at their backs and watched the sunset.


End file.
